geniusmergegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Czech Empire
The Czech Empire, Imperial State of the Czech People Officially, also just referred to as Czechia or Czechoslovakia, is a colonial empire with it's capital in Europe. Run by @w.silesiaball, as he's the admin, he decided to gain all land diplomatically to not make it possible tov accuse him of cheating, which in the end didn't go as planned as Czechoslovakia joined The World War on the side of Allies. Growth of the Empire First Sparks of an Future Empire @w.silesiaball never even wanted to expand, he didn't plan to do so. On turn 3 he was given Ruthenia and South Odes'ka as a gift from Ukriane-Belarus. Czechia during the First Partition Czechia (as known then), was one of the couple members of the First Partition of Africa, and claimed both Congos, Madagascar and Mozambique. Out of the partition he managed to gain what we call Republic of Congo in our timeline, Most of DRC, central Mozambique but he had to give up Madagascar for Italy to recognise his claim in the Congos. Czechia during the Second Partition Czechia was also a member of the Second Partition of Africa, There he managed to gain most of Angola, and North Zambia. Eritrean Port. Ethiopia agreed to give Czechia a port in Somalia in return for equipment and protection from the French (read more). Czechia later lifted the protection, but France never invaded again. Turks and Caicos Islands Czechia acquired Turks and Caicos Islands from Florida in return for supplying weapons. Western Sahara Given to Czechoslovakia from Italian during the Italian North African Expansion, during which Italy was given control of North Africa and the North African government went to Quebec, which it later invaded. North America Czechia started the invasion of Dakota, as the government passed a bill stating, that Czechia invading a country without a player is not a violation to the Czech Neutrality as it's basically unclaimed land. New Founland The island of New Foundland was given to Czechia by Quebec. This was just before the Franco-Quebecan land deal. Asian Gains Czechia managed to create two colonies in Asia on turn 10. He didn't expand them because he's involved in the World War. The two colonies are: Czech Thailand, Czech Burma. Former Gains One of the biggest former lands of the Czech Empire was it's Italian lands, given to Czechia during the Benelux-German War by France. France managed to push deep into Italy, and decided to give those lands to Czechia as a buffer state since Czechia was neutral in the conflict and thus would make it impossible for Italians to invade France through that land unless they violated Czech neutrality. Czechia later revealed that the Legion had planned many times to invade Czechia (mainly to reclaim Italian lands in the hands of the Czech). So Czechia made a deal on turn 8 to give the lands away, just to be save, but he managed to snag a deal where he'd keep Genoa. Chichagof Island and Baranof Island were once part of Czechoslovakia too, but were given to Mexico. Economy Czechoslovakia holds currently the biggest economy, but this status is threatened by Turkey and Italy whom have a rapidly growing economy. As a result of this, Czechoslovakia is quite unpleased at Turkey and Italy and knows action has to be taken soon before they get overthrown as leading economy of the world. Millitary During the First Season, militaries weren't a special thing, it was only until the remake that actually numbers came to play, each country also had different and unique paint jobs for airplanes, tanks, uniforms of soldiers etc... Airforce The CZEAF is currently made up of 0 aircraft and its headquarters are in Prague. The very first aircraft, and unique military unit was the Czechoslovak Fighter, later on named SL-1A, meaning "Stíhacích Letounů 1 Afrika" or in English, Fighter Aircraft 1 Africa". The Aircraft wasn't meant for use in Africa and the name rather refers to its coloration, which is something that would've been used in Africa. The SL-Š1 was the second aircraft designed by Czechoslovakia, and had the purpose of being capable to destroy aircraft that used basically all their points on Attack and Defence, this Plane would support the main fighter, SL-1A and would only do a first strike and then the SL-1A would do most of the job. Navy Czechoslovakia, has 0 vassals in its navy currently. Czechoslovakia is the first, and currently the only, to have designed a ship, it being the BL-Ž1sL. Military Bases Iceland Besides Czech Land, Czechoslovakia is allowed to use southern Iceland as a military base, as during The World War Czechoslovakia "liberated", as said by Czechoslovakia, Southern Iceland from Italians, later gave it away to Scandinavia in return for being able to use it as a military base. Category:Czech Empire